A love that was never meant to be
by Periwinkle Purple Dinosaur
Summary: Delilah has finally left her disgusting mother, and taking her siblings, she is headed towards Hogwarts. There she falls deeply in love with the most hated/feared teacher,Professor Snape. **Rated T for future chapters**


_Delilah:_ 15 years old. She has dark brown hair that covers her left eye and it goes down past her shoulders. Grey eyes, which may change colors on occasion. She is strong, independent, and isn't afraid to speak her mind. She's sassy but also caring. She has pale skin and likes to eat sweets. When she has the time, she enjoys reading to her little sisters and dislikes anything bitter. She has a beautiful singing voice.

_Sammy:_ Eight years old. She has light brown hair that is slightly curly at the ends. She has sharp, green eyes. She doesn't talk much and loves to read. She enjoys eating anything but she is as skinny as a twig. Her passion is painting and she dislikes the dark with a passion.

_Robin: _Five years old. She has long, black hair that covers her left eye, just like Delilah. To match her hair, she has black eyes with long eyelashes. She has a little gap in her front two teeth, which is painfully noticeable. She blushes easily and, especially, when talking to a stranger. She is the only person, besides her deceased grandmother, that has freckles. She has difficulty reading and she's a bit tiny for her age.

_Ellie:_ Three years old. She has curly short hair which is strawberry blonde that goes down to her ears. She has light blue eyes and is very shy. When she is forced to interact with anybody she hides behind any of her sisters, mainly Delilah. She enjoys petting soft things so she has many stuffed animals and she despises being scared.

_Drunk, insane Mother: _She has dark brown hair with plenty of gray in it. She is disgustingly pale(almost transparent) with thick bags under her eyes. She gets very nervous around crowds and spends way too much money. Dislikes her family, especially her kids and husband.

* * *

Delilah Jones was a calm, patient girl. She had to be; having three siblings, all considerably younger than her and her drunk mother on the verge on insanity. She had no father, her mom refused to speak about him. But Delilah knew one thing, her father was a wizard. Not a wizard at math or any silly thing like that, a wizard like the one you read about in fantasy novels. How she know, well, that was a secret Delilah kept to herself, in fear of her mom abusing her, which she did often. All of that abuse has built up and has turned sweet Delilah into a girl with way more problems than any other human being should have in a lifetime.

**::::**

It was a warm summer evening. Delilah had just cooked her family a thin dinner, just enough to keep them going until the next day but not enough to fill their stomachs. She looked at the time, her mother left at the crack of dawn and she had not heard anything of the whereabouts of her mother. Delilah smiled, thinking that this might be the day where her mom finally leaves!

Delilah was humming a tune while she washed the dishes, with the help of her three younger sisters. That was until the door burst open. Her drunken mother came through, both arms clutching bags with bolded names from expensively, fancy stores.

"How much did you spend?" asked Delilah, nervously. Not many people knew how poor the Jones actually are. All because of spending habits or .

"Quite a bit, but I feel like a queen so it's all good!" replied Mom. Delilah set down the dishes as she continued to stare at her insane mother. Her younger siblings began to crowd the happy drunk.

"Do you have anything for us?" piped Robin.

"No." answered Mom coldly.

"You got to be kiddin' me, you whore. All that shopping and you've got nothing for any of us." hissed Delilah. In a blink on an eye the drunken, mad woman had struck Delilah. Delilah blinked the tears away and cupped her face. She merely glared at her mom, the other children did the same. Her younger siblings followed Delilah in her room where they watched her pack her belongings in a heavy looking trunk.

"I'm leaving and this time I mean it." Delilah whispered to her sisters,

"Where will ya go?" asked Sammy.

"Take me!" Ellie said, holding her arms up waiting for Delilah to pick her up.

"Well, I know a place where young wizards and witches study. It's a magical school called Hogwarts. And they provide food and beds and everything else you need to survive. I'm pretty sure I can work out a deal with the headmaster. Maybe he can let all of us stay." replied Delilah, still working on getting all her belongings to fit in the suitcase.

"Wizards and witches…?" asked a frightened Robin.

"Yeah, that's all of us. We are witches, I know it sounds insane but it's true!" exclaimed Delilah.

"Can we go with ya?" asked Sammy.

"Of course! I ain't leavin' ya with the crazy bitch." growled Delilah.

"A swear costs 10 cents, sissy." muttered Ellie.

"Make that 20 cents, she called mom a 'whore' earlier." snickered Robin.

"Whatever, go get packed we are leaving as soon as we can!" growled Delilah.

"OKAY!" exclaimed the three younger sisters.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ I hope you like it,my darlings! Don't worry Severus will come soon :D


End file.
